Catalina La grande
by Wind und Serebro
Summary: El General Invierno fue testigo de como el euroasiático ha ido creciendo y su interacción con los zares y el pueblo ruso, sin embargo recuerda con cierto cariño y respeto a una extranjera que adoptó a Rusia como suyo ante un mundo cambiante e ilustrado. Imagen cortesía de kiracathy: "my queen"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes ya sean de ****_Hetalia_****, ****_Nyotalia_****, ****_Nekotalia, _****y anexas pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz.**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Los he visto surgir y caer; desde las temibles que habitaban la tierra hasta los primeros boyardos.

No estoy equivocado ni saltandome las crónicas de los varegos que llegaron a "mis dominios", con lo que narraré en mi diario a continuación:

Entre los primeros boyardos se encontraban tres niños con vestimentas modestas caminaban entre los mercaderes hasta llegar al bosque y divertirse. Las dos niñas, la mayor y la más pequeña jugaban a hacer pasteles de fango o figuras de nieve. El niño iba con sus primos y otros niños a "jugar".

Al parecer ese niño era muy noble y débil; siempre resultaba herido y los consejos de su hermana mayor no ayudaban mucho... hasta que en un intento desesperado gritó por mi ayuda y así fue cómo me convertí en su mentor y su verdugo al mismo tiempo.

Antes de que me culpen debo aclarar que nunca he querido hacerle daño, dadas las condiciones geográficas, es natural que sople hasta temperaturas bajo cero; lo que parece un milagro es cómo el pequeño logró asentarse... aún sabiendo mi rutina de cinco meses.

Los siglos han pasado y con ello su desarrollo. Él tuvo bueno zares, pero no ha logrado crecer como el resto de sus vecinos... hasta que una jovencita extranjera llegó al palacio.

* * *

**Dado que estamos a 30 de diciembre quise subir el prólogo de esta historia que muy pocos se atreven a contar (sólo exagero) Feliz cumple Rusia.**

_**No duden en dejar un review o bien en agregarlo a favoritos ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_ 3 de febrero de 1744 (15 de febrero de 1744)_**

_Sólo son cinco meses mi estadía; desde octubre hasta los últimos días de marzo mis ventizcas cubren todo el territorio y con ello mueren los desventurados._

_No sabría describir cómo cambia todo tras siete meses de ausencia... lo único que sigue casi intacta es la inocencia de aquel niño que ahora aparenta rondar los 13 años. Debería de hablarle de cosas un poco más adultas, tristemente no puedo... todo lo que ha visto no va acorde con su edad, prefiero que crea en sus hipótesis infantiles; el tiempo dirá si está listo para escuchar "el gran tema"._

_Me encuentro muy decepcionado al ver que mi compañero de guerra no haya crecido más, cada paso al frente equivale a dos pasos más atrás, a sus casi novecientos años debería ser como el resto de sus aliados y vecinos... como sus homólogos del centro y del oeste. Espero y la zarina Isabel se de cuenta de ello._

_Dejando de lado esto, hoy vi a dos mujeres llegar a Moscú: madre e hija, no me sorprende; por sus facciones y actitudes han de ser prusianas... la altanería del mocoso teutón resultó ser una pandemia nacional... "asombrosas doncellas en busca de un príncipe o rey para un asombroso matrimonio digno de un cuento de hadas", los príncipes también son así... No quiero ni pensar lo que ocurrirá después._

_Sin embargo, hay algo en la joven que la hace distinta a cualquier extranjera... su cabellera negra y sus ojos azules sobresalen de su tez blanca y su delgada o raquítica figura._

** ...**

Las dos prusianas llegaron al Kremlin y fueron muy bien recibidas, lo que llamó la atención fue el encuentro entre los jóvenes comprometidos cual cuento de amor invernal; al parecer ya se conocían, ya no eran los mismos niños de diez y once años que eran obligados a bailar. Sofía dejó de ser la niña del "hombro chueco" para convertirse en una linda y elegante jovencita, el niñito... no cambió mucho, en especial su personalidad.

La zarina no podía estar de mejor humor y la madre de Sofía mucho menos. ambas cumplieron sus respectivos objetivos.

Sofía no solo estaba contenta visitando Rusia, se había encontrado con su amigo de la infancia y estaba más enamorada... o al menos ilusionada.

Al caer la noche, la emperatriz decidió pasar más tiempo entre mujeres para hablar de lo sucedido.

—¿Cómo les pareció Rusia?

—Mi hija y yo estamos encantadas de este lugar... ¿No es así, "Figchen"?- a lo que la joven Sofía asintió sin decir una palabra.

—Bien, me da gusto que aceptaran mi propuesta. Pero debo advertirles que no será fácil adaptarse al lugar. Sólo tenemos dos estaciones al año y ahora estamos en invierno. Les brindaremos atuendos más abrigadores.

—Gracias, Gran Zarina.

—Por cierto... ¿Cuántos vestidos lleva consigo su hija?.

—Tres vestidos... y doce camisones. —añadió.

—No esperaba esa respuesta, a partir de ahora no serán necesarias, ella vestirá de seda y joyas.

—Se lo agradezco, Gran Zarina.

—Su hija lo merece, puesto que será esposa de mi Piotr. Ahora uno de los criados va a guiarlas a sus aposentos mientras les dan indicaciones y les informan sobre los horarios de clase de la señorita.

—¿Clase?... —dijo asombrada con algo de indignación— pensé que se desposaría con su hijo.

—Madre... —habló la jovencita— si voy a comprometerme en este país, debo aprender su historia y sus tradiciones. Es lo menos que esperan de nosotros, los visitantes- la zarina quedó maravillada ante tal respuesta.

—Magnífico, en ese caso las guiaré personalmente.

En los siguientes cinco minutos estaban de camino a sus habitaciones. Todo el palacio estaba elegantemente adornado con cuadros y muebles al estilo francés, aunque a decir verdad el estilo decorativo estaba un poco anticuado, como siel tiempo se hubiera detenido con la muerte de Pedro I "El grande" o bien la última vez que Rusia se había modernizado a la par de Europa.

Sofía quedó maravillada, más de lo que estuvo hace horas cuando admiró los elegantes y vistosos colores de la catedral de San Basilio mientras caía la nieve, no obstante ella prestaba atención a las indicaciones:

—En la mañana atenderá a sus lecciones de ruso con el profesor Adodunov y por la tarde el profesor Simon Todorski impartirá clases de religión ortodoxa. El éxito de su preparación dependerá de su desempeño y determinación. Sientanse cómodas y que... —la zarina calló cuando vio un chico que aparentaba los trece años iba vestido a la usanza de un campesino. Su ropa (incluso su bufanda) era muy pulcra pero su cara y manos no, sus ojos violetas brillaban con entusiasmo y su sonrisa se dibujaba de oreja a oreja; un ramo de girasoles silvestres cargaban sus brazos. Quien haya visto su repentina aparición se hubiese asustado y jurado ver un fantasma. El joven quería acercarse pero seguía inmóvil hasta que una voz lo sacó de sí:

—¿Qué estás esperando?, ¡Asegurate de que mis soldaditos de plomo estén en perfecto orden! —Le ordenaba una insoportable voz masculina, a lo que el chico sin decir una palabra se retiró.

—¿Y ese joven?- preguntaba la madre.

—Debe ser Iván, vive dentro y fuera del palacio. Es parte de la servidumbre, s-sólo mantengan distancia con él.

—Debe estar loco ese joven o no ha de ser muy inteligente— concluyó la madre.

—Les deseo buenas noches —Se retiró la Zarina.

—Gute Nacht —respondió la señora.

Las dos se acomodaron en sus respectivas habitaciones. Sofía no podía dormir de tanta emoción a pesar de sentirse un tanto desilusionada al hablar con su prometido, pero ya nada importaba.

Alguna vez soñó con ser reina, se lo dijo un gitano quien le dijo: "en su mano veo tres coronas"... para lograrlo debía ganarse el corazón de la familia real, de la corte y del pueblo ruso.

* * *

**La fecha que está entre paréntesis es la fecha real puesto que los rusos seguían usando el calendario juliano.**

**Catalina "La grande" se llamaba Sophie Friederike Auguste von Anhalt-Zerbst (Sofía Federica Augusta) de cariño le decían "Figchen", ella llegó con su mamá a Rusia para casarla con Pedro (que por cierto, también era alemán) **

**¿Qué tiene que ver el General Invierno con Catalina II?... en el próximo capítulo lo verán.**

* * *

_**No duden en dejar un review o bien agregarlo a favoritos ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bienvenida AliceIggyKirkland y gracias por seguir este fic._**

* * *

**_18 de febrero de 1744 (2 de marzo de 1774):_**

_Si en algo coincidimos el muchacho y yo es en la desconfianza hacia los extranjeros... pero con ella es diferente, es muy agradable con su familia política, con la corte y con los súbditos. Sigo decepcionado de mi compañero de guerra al no reclamar su poderío, ¿Qué fue de aquél Rusia de Pedro "El Grande"?, ¿Por qué no le pone un alto a estos hipócritas? Todo lo que hace es querer tener un amigo y así no será una gran nación. Hoy volvió a visitar a Iván, el zar por derecho. Comprendo su penar... tiene miedo a ver otro "zar severo" o pensándolo bien tiene miedo de verlo convertirse en él, son sólo temores... el prisionero cuando mucho tiene cuatro años. Le dije al muchacho que mejor intentara hablar con la doncella, aunque no le será fácil por su fama de "sirviente loco"._

_..._

¿Por qué la personalización de Rusia terminó trabajando como sirviente? Todo se resume a intrigas y traición. La última vez que vieron a Rusia como un gran imperio fue cuando vivía Pedro "El grande". Cuando falleció, su segunda esposa, Catalina, trató de continuar con los proyectos inconclusos haciendo que Rusia todavía este desarrollado y a la par de Europa.. en ese entonces se le pudo ver vestido occidentalmente a excepción de que no le gustaban las pelucas y por ende nunca las usó.

A la muerte de esta, "Pedro II" es liberado de prisión para ser el nuevo Zar, el problema fue que todo el tiempo eran fiestas y banquetes, quedando en ridículo frente a los demás homólogos. Un día que estaba harto de Pedro II, el joven Braginski le dijo a gritos (escuchandose por todo el palacio) que él era Rusia y que lo que estaban haciendo era infame, rompiendo así el código de las naciones y sus gobernantes. Este suceso llegó a oídos del resto y tal como sucedió en 1560 se convocó a una junta castigando al ruso con trabajar lejos de quien fuera el zar(aunque en un principio se hacía pasar por un liteniente) hasta que los que escucharon su secreto ya no aspiraran al poder... Algo que no ocurrió.

Cuando el consejo designó a Ana para al trono, al principio intentó hacerse cargo del país mediante una monarquía constitucional pero simplemente dejó de tratar... Ana murió dejando a su sobrino, un bebé llamado Iván de pocos meses al poder, el único que nunca fue testigo de aquel incidente. Por lógica alguien gobernaba por él hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad; si en Europa ocurría... Todos estaban conformes a excepción de Isabel quien alejó al pequeño de su familia para vivir en prisión, negandole su identidad a tal grado de llamarse "cierto preso". Rusia sintió mucha lástima y desde entonces optó por trabajar en la servidumbre y a "cierto preso" lo visita a escondidas.

Para el chico de ojos violetas y cabello rubio cenizo, Sofía era su única esperanza para que su condena terminara, pero él solo pensaba en hacer amigos para que el castigo fuese pasajero.

Sofía asistió a sus primeras lecciones de ruso y a su Religión Ortodoxa, realmente quería adaptarse a su nueva patria y ganarse el corazón de todos.

Aunque las clases del día habían terminado, Sofía aprovechaba que todos dormían para repasar sus lecciones de ruso: Nada mejor que la noche y la calidez de su cuarto para estudiar, así que salió de la cama, se puso la bata para cubrír su nuevo camisón y con sus calcetines se dispuso a caminar en círculos por toda la habitación para memorizar las lecturas que le dejaron de tarea.

_Sofía, como se llama la jovencita, es la futura esposa del heredero favorito de la zarina Isabel y aprende muy rápido. Algo me dice que será una buena zarina cuando Piotr suba al trono... sólo espero que sea un buen hombre para ella... por el bien de Rusia._

—Muy bien Señorita, veo que ha progresado mucho... jarashó (bien) ahora debe descansar, se lo ha ganado.

—Niet, debo seguir estudiando hasta lograr hablar como si fuera mi idioma nativo

—Admiro su determinación, pero necesita descansar —aconsejó— si quiere mantener su progreso al ritmo que va lo mejor sería despejarse aunque sea por hoy.

—Confíe en mí, puedo hacerlo.

—¿Y si cae enferma por presión?

—Le aseguro que estaré bien, tengo catorce años y nada... —él joven de bufanda rosa volvió a aparecer, pensándolo bien estuvo muy atento en las clases que no hizo ruido pero al ser descubierto se fue corriendo— ¡Tú, vuelve aquí!

—¿A quien le habla, señorita?

—¿No vio a ese muchacho?, es el que trabaja en el castillo... voy a averiguar qué busca— esto último lo pensó en voz baja.

Pasaron los días y a medida en que Sofía hablaba ruso con fluidez, el joven de ojos violetas al intentar hablar con ella, su timidez le ganaba y en cuánto a Pedro, solo se sabe que tiene un muy limitado tema de conversación y una obsesión con su colección de soldaditos de plomo.

...

_**(16 de marzo de 1744)** _

_No debería sentir pena por un humano, he visto caer hermosas e inocentes criaturas cuya pureza podía durar años, tal vez un siglo._

_Lo hice, no lo niego... pero debo admitir que habrá algo bueno en esto, el muchacho debe dar el primer paso... yo sólo soy una circunstancia en los planes y tiempos divinos._

* * *

**Cuenta la leyenda que Catalina II "La Grande" repasaba hasta tarde sus clases de ruso hasta enfermarse, caminaba descalza en su cua****rto hasta aprenderse de memoria o pronunciar bien sus lecturas... pero era invierno y 30 clases después (como diría ella en sus memorias)... en el próximo capítulo sabrán si la "ayuda" del General Invierno sirvió.**

**La junta de 1560 está relacionada con el fic llamado "Dios Salve a mi Reina" (ArthurxElizabeth Tudor) y en mi headcanon loco desde ese año hay un código con los humanos y las naciones que no debe romperse.**

**¿Cuales fueron las razones del golpe de estado de Isabel I de Rusia?, en el próximo capítulo se verá.**

* * *

_**No duden en dejar review o bien agregarlo a favoritos ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**(16 de marzo de 1744)** _

_No debería sentir pena por un humano, he visto caer hermosas e inocentes criaturas cuya pureza podía durar años, tal vez un siglo._

_Lo hice, no lo niego... pero debo admitir que habrá algo bueno en esto, el muchacho debe dar el primer paso... yo sólo soy una circunstancia en los planes y tiempos divinos._

_..._

La comprometida Sofía cayó enferma, debía permanecer en cama; aprender con ahinco sin pensar en el clima trajeron como consecuencia un severo caso de neumonía.

Lo último que recordaba fue que en su clase de ruso comenzó a sentirse débil y con fiebre y justo al recibir una lección de religión ortodoxa todo quedó en voces y tinieblas.

Lo primero que vio al volver en sí fue el muy bien decorado techo de su habitación volteó a su costado derecho y un ramo de girasoles frescos adornaba la mesita de noche

—Si yo fuera usted seguiría durmiendo, da. —se oyó una voz no tan aguda pero sí infantil. El muchacho de bufanda rosa y ojos violetas era el dueño de esa voz. Aquel chico que trabajaba en la servidumbre del palacio— ya es de noche y desvelarse no es bueno. —dijo mientras acomodada otra manta encima de la cama— se recuperará, por eso no vendrá un cura luterano ni un monje ortodoxo.

—Zdrastvuite —dijo con una voz algo audible— Al fin nos conocemos.

—Chto?

—No es nada... por cierto, Kak tibya zabut? (¿Cómo te llamas?)

—Iván Braginski, minya zabut (me llamo) Iván Braginski.

—¿Eres judío?

—Niet, soy ortodoxo...

—Da, ya veo... supuse que por tu apellido... ¿Hace cuánto que estas aquí?

—Desde que las damas se fueron, creo que como tres horas o más... —informó, siempre con la cabeza baja.

—Me refería a tus años en el castillo —sonreía.

—No puedo decirle... ni siquiera de donde vengo, es que yo...

—¿Eres tímido?

—Niet, es solo que no me dejan hablar con los invitados, los asusto con mis historias —dijo con un tono de tristeza.

—Panimayu (entiendo)...

—Si usted quiere me puedo retirar...

—Espera, no te he agradecido por tomarte el tiempo en cuidarme.

—Nie sa chto (no hay de qué), señorita...

—¿Te gustaría conocer mi historia?, no es muy larga.

—Da —se sentó en la alfombra al lado de la cama de Sofía.

—No te sientes ahí, te enfermarás como yo. Ven, siéntate a mi cama.

—¿E-está segura?

—Si te da miedo contagiarte, puedes sentarte al pie de mi cama y por favor deja de hablarme de usted.

—... Da. ¿Qué historias tienes para contarme?

—Bien... vengo del reino de Prusia, un reino hasta hace meses asombroso. Me eligieron para casarme con el hijo de la Zarina.

—De hecho es su sobrino.

—No lo sabía...

—Lo quiere como su hijo pero eso es aparte... ¡Cuéntame más!

—Jarashó (bien), yo me iba a casar con mi tío, aunque yo realmente no quería, pero un día... un hombre albino llegó con una carta para mí y la leyó informándome que me iba a casar con Ulrich

—Pero después le dijeron que sé casaría con Piotr y rechazó al otro prusiano, ¿da?

—De hecho "Ulrich" es el segundo nombre de Piotr... ya lo había conocido cuando niña.

—Suena lindo, que se hayan conocido de niños y al final se casen... es muy raro ver novios que se casen enamorados, casi todo es por arreglo y obligados.

—Es verdad, casi nadie se casa por amor... bien en donde iba... ah sí, me dijeronque me comprometía con Ulrich

—¿Cual Ulrich?

—Con Piotr Ulrich, el sobrino de la zarina.

—Ahh es cierto

Fue entonces que Acepté e inmediatamente —la princesa bostezó— mi madre y yo tuvimos que viajar hasta aquí y entonces...— Sofía se quedó dormida.

—Spokoynoy nochi —dijo el ruso al retirarse de la habitación.

Si se creyó que mientras Sofía se recuperaba con lentitud dejaría de practicar ruso debieron ser más observadores, el joven Iván pedía permiso a las damas de acompañarlas mientras la atendían. Ellas no veían con malos ojos al muchacho, pues era más fácil cambiar las sábanas mientras él conversaba con la princesa:

—Habla muy bien mi idioma y tiene muy bonita letra.

—Gracias, eres muy amable.

—Nie sa chto...

—¿En qué piensa?— le pregunta con franca inocencia.

—Me han dicho que los extranjeros no son bien recibidos aquí.

—Lo sé, pero ya casi habla mi idioma. Normalente a la mayoría no le gusta aprenderlo y dice que es muy complicado pero ahora ya no lo es tanto, si le hubiese tocado nacer en 1560...

—Da, eso me dijeron, de todos modos lo hubiera aprendido.

—Peroen ese año gobernaba Iván VI "El severo".

—Querrás decir Iván IV "El terrible".

—Niet, niet —movía la cabeza en señal de negación— hay un error de traducción en la palabra, verá —explicaba mientras tomaba la pluma de Sofía y escribía en su cuaderno— El verdadero sobrenombre de Iván era "Grozny" que significa "severo", "terrible" en ruso significa "uzhasnyy", aquí le escribo su pronunciación. En europa siempre tuvo mala fama aunque le gustaba la idea de ser llamado terrible.—añadió—

—Cada día se aprende algo nuevo —decía la prusiana mientras veía lo que había escrito el joven— tú también tienes bonita letra y hasta sabes escribir el alfabeto común.

—Spasiva (gracias) —decía con su sonrisa habitual.

—Me has sido de gran ayuda y no sé cómo agradecerte... —le decía mientras le revolvía el cabello.

—No es nada, en realidad yo...

—¿Alguien sabe a donde se fue "durak"? —se escuchaba la voz del príncipe.

—Ulrich, qué bueno que te veo —le decía Sofía con una sonrisa enamorada.

—Hallo, querida. Me alegra que estés aquí y que "Iván durak" también... tengo una pieza que saqué con mi violín y quiero que sea el primero en escucharla. Andando, durak.

—¿No crees que sea ofensivo que le digan "durak"? conozco el significado de la palabra.

—Pero si ese apodo le queda —decía mientras apretaba la cara del sirviente de temple infantil— y es muy conocido por su sobrenombre en todo el palacio... no hay de qué preocuparse, es más... ahora me lo llevo. —y jalándolo del brazo se lo llevó.

Al terminar el día todos se reunieron a la cena. La Zarina estaba a la cabeza de la mesa y por esa ocasión Sofía estaba a un lado de ella. El contraste en modales entre los comprometidos era tal que se preguntaban si el matrimonio funcionaría... hasta que un incidente interrumpieron los pensamientos y opiniones en voz baja de los invitados:

—Te dije que no había mejor vino que el vino alemán —le decía al joven Iván quién tenía arruinada su blusa de lino que apenas había conseguido limpiar de aquella mancha de vino de hace quince semanas— mucho mejor que el vodka del que tanto hablas.

—¡Karl Piotr Ulrich, deja de hacer el ridículo! —la zarina reprendió al príncipe. Todos se quedaron callados ante tal escena.

—De seguro algo habrá hecho ese niño —cuchicheó la madre de Sofía.

A pesar de la imprudencia de Piotr con la nación esclava la cena fue un éxito por la deliciosa comida rusa.

Todos los invitados se habían retirado a excepción de los que habitaban el palacio. Sofía iba directo a su habitación con un libro y su cuaderno de anotaciones entre los brazos cuando se escucharon desde el pasillo una voz que murmuraba "kolkolkolkol".

—¿Quién anda ahí? —y aquellos murmullos dejaron de escucharse.

—Salga inmediatamente de ahí y dígame su identidad...

—Jarashó... pensé que nadie me escuchaba.

—¿Iván?, ¿Qué tienes?

—Nada, señorita... soy sólo yo —le decía mientras agachaba la cabeza.

—Fue por el incidente de la cena, ¿cierto?...

—Niet, esto ya tiene años.

—Ya veo...

—¿Antes de que se vaya podría pedirle un favor?

—¿Cual?

—Si Piotr llega al poder, haga todo lo posible por que él ya no me moleste.

—C-claro... haré todo lo posible por que no te lastimen. Nikogda bol'she (nunca más)

—Balshoi Spasiva y buenas noches —dicho esto el rubio se fue corriendo.

* * *

**Aprovechando que están los juegos de Sochi aquí está un nuevo capítulo de la serie "La chica que soñaba en grande a los ojos del General". Hay una leyenda que recita que mientras Catalina II deliraba en su enfermedad, su mamá iba a pedirle un cura luterano pero ella pidió forzosamente un padre ortodoxo... según la wikipedia en inglés.**

**Otra afición de Pedro III era tocar el violín y fastidiar a los criados... tenía una actitud inmadura y caprichosa.**

**El apodo de Iván IV "El terrible" ha sido un error de traducción y como el ruso explicó, le decían "el severo"**

**"Durak" significa "idiota" o "loco". En los cuentos de Rusia normalmente el hermano más joven se llama Iván y casi siempre al principio de la historia es despistado, distraido o más bien imprudente; sin embargo al final del cuento (y con un toque de magia) resulta ser el más afortunado ganando el trono y quedándose con la chica ;D En ese entonces no era tan conveniente llamarse Iván por ese tipo de burlas.**

**Hay más clichés en los cuentos rusos que puede que los ponga en los próximos capítulos...**

* * *

_**No duden en dejar review o bien agregarlo a favoritos ;)**_


End file.
